Hairspray!
by Anubis08
Summary: It's 1962. Kennedy is our president. High hair is in. But things will change soon. Especially for Annnabeth Chase. Percabeth, Thuke, SMALL Jasper.
1. Good Morning Baltimore!

Hey what's up, you guys? Crap, I just ripped off Shane Dawson. But, oh well. Guess who came back from a Hairspray filled vacation? Me! And who has two thumbs and is obsessed with Percy Jackson? This girl! That's where this comes in. The big D: I do NOT own PJ or Hairspray.

\! #$%^&*()_+! #$%^&*()_+

The screen opens with a view of New York City. We center in to a girl sleeping. Then she wakes up and gets dressed into a white oxford blouse, a green and yellow plaid skirt, and beige oxfords. Then she rats her hair up. (AN: Think Amber's hair during the Miss Baltimore Crabs scene) Then she starts singing.

**_Oh, oh, oh woke up today_**

**_Feeling the way I always do_**

**_Oh, oh, oh hungry for something that I can't eat_**

**_Then I hear that beat_**

**_The rhythm of town starts calling me down_**

**_It's like a message from high above_**

**_Oh, oh, oh pulling me out to the smiles and the Streets that I love._**

She walks outside and starts walking towards the bus stop.

**_Good morning Baltimore_**

**_Every day's like an open door_**

**_Every night is a fantasy_**

**_Every sound's like a symphony_**

**_Good morning Baltimore_**

**_And some day when I take to the floor_**

**_The world's gonna wake up and see Baltimore and me._**

She stops at a window and looks at her reflection in the glass.

**_Oh, oh, oh look at my hair_**

**_What do can compare with mine today?_**

**_Oh, oh, oh I've got my hairspray and radio I'm ready to go._**

She starts moving again.

**_The rats on the street all dance round my feet._**

**_She starts the twist and starts walking._**

**_They seem to say, "Annie, it's up to you"_**

**_So, oh, oh don't hold me back_**

**_'Cause today all my dreams will come true._**

She pushes through a group of gossiping women.

**_Good morning Baltimore_**

**_There's the flasher who lives next door_**

**_There's the bum on his bar room stool_**

**_They wish me luck on my way to school_**

**_Good morning Baltimore_**

**_And some day when I take to the floor_**

**_The world's gonna wake up and see Baltimore and me._**

She stops and starts dancing.

**_I know every step, I know every song_**

**_I know there's a place where I belong_**

**_I see all those party lights shining ahead_**

**_So someone invite me before I drop dead._**

She starts to walk again.

**_So, oh, oh give me a chance_**

**_'Cause when I start to dance I'm a movie star_**

**_Oh, oh, oh something inside of me makes me move When I hear the groove._**

She finally gets to the bus stop, but...

_**My ma tells me no but my feet tell me go I**_

_**It's like a drummer inside my heart**_

She misses her bus! So,...

_**O****h, oh, oh don't make me wait**_

_**One more moment for my life to start**_

She flags down a garbage truck to take her!

_**I love you Baltimore**_

_**Every day's like an open door**_

_**Every night is a fantasy**_

_**Every sound's like a symphony**_

_**And I promise Baltimore.**_

She arrives at school.

_**That some day when I take to the floor**_

_**The world's gonna wake up and see**_

_**Gonna wake up and see**_

_**Baltimore and me**_

_**Baltimore and me**_

_**Someday the world is gonna see Baltimore and me!**_

Then...the final bell rings.

#$%^&*()! #$%^&*(! #$%^&*! #$%^&*(

I hope you liked it and got a good idea who Tracy is. Don't forget to comment and subscribe. It would be an awesome birthday present.


	2. The Nicest Kids In Town

Hey guys! Guess what today is? Yep, my birthday! I'm sooo excited! My birthday party is tommorow though. Oh, well. Hope you like the chapter!

! #$%^&*(! #$%^&

Annabeth sits in class with a bored expression. A boy sitting behind her struggles to see the board over her high hair.

"Mr. Valdez, is there a problem?" Mrs. Dodds, the geometry teacher, asks.

"I can't see the board again." he replies. Mrs. Dodds takes one look at Annabeth and understands.

"Annabeth Chase! If I have to write you up one more time for unnecessarily high hair, you will be moved to detention," she rebukes.

"Well, what am I supposed to do, Mrs. Dodds? Hair just can't hang there like a dead thing on your cheeks," she says as Mrs. Dodds looks at her short hair locks," I mean...well, you know what I mean. I...ahh." she bites her pencil.

Mrs. Dodds continues with her speech. We next see Annabeth in chemistry class. As soon as the bell rings, she jumps out of her chair and runs outside.

It cuts to the council members getting ready for the show.

We go back to Annabeth and Thalia. They run onto the bus.

"Hurry, Thalia, we're late." Annabeth yells.

"My mom doesn't want me to perspire." Thalia returns.

Once they get off the bus, they start running. They pass a TV store with TV's that announce the Greek Gods Show is coming up next.

They run into a joke shop where they yell," Hi dad!" or in Thalia's case " Hi, Mr. Chase!"

Mr. Chase explained to the man. "My daughter."

When they get into the house, they turn the TV on and right when the Greek gods Show is on. The host, Posedion, starts singing with the kids dancing behind him.

**_Hey there, teenage Baltimore!_**

**_Don't change that channel!_**

**_It's time for the Greek Gods Show!_**

**_Brought to you by Ultra Clutch Hairspray!_**

**_Oh, every afternoon when the clock strikes four_**

**_(Bop be da bop ba ba ba ba be da)_**

**_A crazy bunch of kids crash through that door, yeah._**

**__****_(Bop be da bop ba ba ba ba be da)_**

**_Oh they throw off their coats, and leave the squares behind_**

**_And then they shake it, shake it, shake it, like they're losing their minds_**

**_Gonna see them 'round_**

**_'Cause they're the nicest kids in town._**

Drew pushes Grover away from her.

_**Oh, every afternoon you turn your TV on, huh.**_

_**(Naa na na na na na na na na na)**_

Hazel pushes Drew down.

_**Yeah, we know you turn the sound up **_

_**When you're parents are gone, yeah.**_

_****__**(Naa na na na na na na na na na)**_

**_Then you twist and shout for your favorite star_**

**_And when you've practiced every step that's in your repertoire_**

**_You better come on down _**

**_And meet the nicest kids in town._**

**_Nice white kids who like to lead the way_**

**_And once a month we have our Negro Day._**

**_And I'm the man who keeps it spinnin' 'round_**

**_Mr. God Posedion with the latest, gratest_**

**_(WHOO!)_**

**_Baltimore sound._**

**_So, every afternoon drop everything_**

**__****_(Bop be da bop ba ba ba ba be da)_**

_**Who needs to read and write**_

_**When you can dance and sing?**_

_********__****__(Bop be da bop ba ba ba ba be da)_

Pery drops Drew, and Posedion helps her up.

_**Forget about your algebra and calculus**_

_**You can always do your homework on the mornin' bus**_

_**Can't tell a verb from a noun**_

_**They're the nicest kids in town.**_

_**R-r-r-role call!**_

_**I'm Drew**_

_**Grover**_

_**Piper**_

_**Nico**_

_**Bianca**_

_**Connor**_

_**Travis**_

_**Hazel**_

_**Frank **_

_**Jason**_

_**Reyna**_

_**and I'm Percy!**_

As if on cue, at Percy's name, Thalia and Annabeth start screaming.

_**So if every night you're shakin' as you lie in bed.**_

_**(Mony, mony. Oo. Mony, mony)**_

_**And the bass and drums are poundin' in your head.**_

_**(Mony, . Mony, mony.)**_

_**Who cares about sleep when you can snooze in school**_

_**You'll never get to college, but you'll still look cool.**_

_**Don't need a cap or a gown**_

_**When you're the nicest kids in town.**_

Just then Mrs. Chase walks in.

"Turn that down! You must think my ears are garbage!"

_**Nicest kids in-**_

_**Kids in town! Whoo!**_

Thalia and Annabeth clap.

"Mom! It's not racket. It's the Greek gods Show!" Annabeth argues.

"Well, it's draining you of IQ points," Mrs. Chase argues.

"But, Mrs. Chase, it's a new dance. The strickin' chicken!" Thalia says, as both girls attemt to do the dance.

Then Annabeth hears the door open and in comes Thalia's mom.

"I'm here for my diet book, Athena. I hope you have it," she says as she comes in.

Annabeth quickly hides Thalia behind the couch.

Thalia's mom watches Annabeth.

"Oh, Athena. You're letting her listen to that race music? My daughter spends every afternoon at the stamp and coin club," she says.

Athena hands her the book. "Oh, really. Because-" she starts as Annabeth looks at her, waving her arms.

"What's that? The wavin' raven? It looks a little twitchy. Oh, you want to play Charades? Okay. You. No. Thalia. Annabeth Chase! Are you telling me that Thalia didn't get permission from her mother to be here?" she says as Thalia comes out from behind the couch.

"Thalia. You are banned from this house, and you will never watch that show again," she yells.

"Without that show I have nothing!" Thalia argues.

"Having nothing builds character," she says as she pushes her out the door.

"Toodaloo, Athena,"she calls over her shoulder.

Annabeth mopes.

! #$%^&*()_

Well? What do you think? Review, favorite, and follow! It'd be the best birthday present!


End file.
